Amor de Vampiros
by NMathers
Summary: Shadow, es la hija menor del Rey Vampiro, la heredera de todos los poderes de la familia, la heredera del trono. Encontrar a ese alguien especial, no estaba en su planes, ellos eran iguales, tanto que ni siquiera necesitaban un plan, solo se necesitaba tiempo para ver que ambos eran los mismos vampiros bipolares, sádicos y dementes. Kanato x OC. Ayato x OC
1. AVISO

AVISO

Hola! Me pidieron que escriba un fic de Kanato X OC. Pues, generalmente, cuando Ocs es porque, estoy enamorada del personaje XD. Mi favorito es Ayato, sinceramente no me imagino a mi personaje (Bree) con Kanato. Pero sé quién es perfecta para Kanato-kun (Risa malvada)… Mi prima… SHADOW. Jajajaja, me meooo :3

Bueno, para este fic, quiero que la conozcan más. Eh bueno, ella es seria, pero también le gusta hablar tonteras que son graciosas. Es bipolar. Le gusta jugar videojuegos. Tiene una consola Xbox, no sé qué juegos juega. Emm. Ella no vio Diabolik Lovers, porque le mostré el primer capítulo y no le gusto que los vampiros anden prácticamente violándola a Yui XD. Le hable sobre Kanato y me dijo que le caía bien, pero que ella no se parecía a él. Pero mi primo mayor y yo pensamos que son iguales, con la sola diferencia que ella no anda con oso en todos lados. Ella se parece a Kanato en el sentido que te habla tranquilamente, pero es bipolar y en dos segundos ya te anda gritando ''IDIOTA'' aunque también la hago enojar XD. Le gusta leer libros y no le gusta que la distraigas cuando lee. Es sádica, y su risa es malvada como la del peli morado. Cuando no tiene lo que quiere, te manipula para que lo hagas. Yo la observo, y manipula a mis primos para hacer lo que ella quiere (Ni cuenta se dan mis primos XD) Ella tiene sus razones para ser así, pero no las dire porque es algo muy feo y eso sería pasarme de la línea. Ella en el fondo, muy en el fondo, es amable, cuando a veces me siento mal, me ayuda. A menos que este mal por una tontera, lo acepto, me deprimo por tonteras. Pero bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo para decir. Yo apareceré en el fic con Ayato XD.

Sobre el Fic:

La protagonista será Shadow y Kanato. Cordelia, TODAVÍA no murió. Es la encargada de todos los hermanos Sakamaki (Sé que no todos son hermanos de sangre, pero ella está a cargo de ellos). Y anda con Ritcher (un vampiro común y corriente con demasiada plata). Pero lo dejará por XXXXXXXXX y… ahí es donde comienza la historia. Eso es todo lo que deben saber para entender más o menos el fic.

Espero que mi prima no lo lea, o me matara XD

Shhhh!


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Mudanza

Normal Pov's

Todos los hermanos Sakamaki se encontraban en la mesa, listos para almorzar, solo faltaba Cordelia, la madre de los trillizos, Ayato, Kanato, y Raito. Y la encargada de proteger a los hermanos de los recién nombrados, Reiji, Shu y Subaru.

La mujer entro a la sala con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver a todos reunidos en el salón principal. Se sentó en la punta de la mesa y dijo:

-Comencemos a comer-dijo agarrando los cubiertos.

Nadie respondió, solo comenzaron a comer. Había demasiado silencio, esto pareció disgustarle a la peli morada.

-Por qué están tan callados? Acaso no quieren hablar con su querida madre?-dijo sonriendo con ironía.

-Que es lo que tienes que decirnos?-dijo Subaru de mala gana

-Oh! Estaban esperando mi anuncio-dijo juntando las manos. Ninguno de los vampiros respondió, solo se dedicaron a observarla.

-Pues, quería avisarles que mañana nos mudaremos-dijo mientras terminaba de comer y tomaba un poco del líquido rojo que se encontraba en una copa.

-A dónde?-dijo Ayato con los ojos abiertos. Los demás estaban confundidos

-A el castillo del Rey Vampiro-dijo riendo al ver su expresión

-Por qué?-dijo Reiji

-Oh querido Reiji! Acaso no lo adivinaste? Pensaba que lo harias!-dijo ironica

-Escúpelo de una vez-dijo Shu cansado de tantas vueltas

-Pues…-dijo suspirando con una sonrisa-Soy la nueva prometida del Rey. El me ama y yo lo amo a él…

-Sí, claro-dijo Raito sarcástico.

-Es cierto-dijo la mujer molesta.

-Como digas-dijo el pelirrojo riendo.

-Bien, quiero que empaquen sus cosas. Tienen el resto del día para hacerlo, mañana en la tarde vendrá el camión de mudanzas y en la noche partiremos. Debemos llegar a las 20:00 para el banquete. Nos recibirán como reyes-dijo soñadora-Así que…-fue interrumpida por Kanato, que no había hablado hasta entonces.

-Puedo llevar mis muñecas?-dijo preocupado

-No Kanato, no puedes. Pero estoy segura que luego de que podrás hacer muchas más muñecas. Te conseguiré todas las humanas que quieras para poder matarlas-dijo tratando de ser amable.

-Pero no serán las mismas… No es cierto Teddy?-dijo hablándole a su oso.

-Oí que las hijas del rey son muy lindas, podrías entretenerte con alguna de ellas-dijo tratando de convencerlo.

-Como digas-dijo mirando hacia abajo, mientras abrazaba a su oso.

''Estos pendejos malcriados'' pensó la mujer.

-Bueno, pueden retirarse-dijo dando dos palmadas-A empacar.

Kanato Pov's

-Que estupidez, entretenerme? yo? Con una chica? Sí, claro. Si no puedo matarla no tiene sentido. Y no podría matar a la hija del rey. Nunca conocí a las princesas, debido a que nunca salieron del castillo y no se sabe mucho sobre ellas. Solo que son 3 hijas de sangre y 1 adoptada…Estúpida Cordelia, la hubiese matado cuando pude, ahora es demasiado tarde para hacerlo, es la prometida del rey.- pensaba el peli morado mientras guardaba su ropa en maletas y algunos libros, aunque sería tonto debido a que quizás allá una biblioteca enorme, repleta de libros, esperándolo allí, pero no podía fiarse de que los libros que allí se encontraran le gustase.

Cuando termino de empacar ya se había hecho de noche. Así que decidió salir hacia el balcón.

-Are you going to scarborough fair?. Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme. Remember me to one who lives there. She once was a true love of mine. Tell her to make me a cambric shirt. Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme. Without no seam nor needlework. Then she'll be a true love of mine. Tell her to find me an acre of land. Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme. Between the salt water and the sea strand. Then she'll be a true love of mine. Are you going to Scarborough fair?. Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme. Remember me to one who lives there. She once was a true love of mine.

Cantaba con su suave voz. Cuando se quedó en silencio, admirando la luna, ese silencio duró 3 segundos. Se giró y vio a su madre aplaudiendo, como la odiaba…

-Hace mucho que no te oía cantar-dijo acercándose a el

-Uhm-dijo mirando a otro lado

-Es por lo de la mudanza?-el no respondió, ella suspiro- Mira, sé que te gusta leer, allí hay una gran biblioteca y el palacio está cerca del cementerio. Si quieres estar solo, puedes ir con Teddy. No creo que nadie los moleste-dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro del chico.

-Como digas-dijo yéndose molesto

Por otro lado. En el castillo del rey

-Mañana en la noche vendrán para cenar. Quiero que se comporten bien con Cordelia y sus hijos.

-Como es ella?-Pregunto la hija adoptada, Bree.

-Es hermosa y amable y… perfecta-dijo el hombre completamente enamorado

-Y son lindos sus hijos?-dijo la mayor, completamente babosa. May

-No lo sé. No los conozco, pero si son sus hijos, deben ser igual de hermosos que ella-dijo sonriendo

-Pero no queremos intrusos. No es cierto Teddy?-dijo la menor hablándole a su oso.

-Shadow, no son intrusos. Y les daré las habitaciones cerca de tu cuarto, así que asegúrate de que tengan todo lo que necesiten- La hija menor solo miro hacia otro lado molesta. El hombre suspiró.

-Ay! Ya quiero que sea mañana-dijo la del medio, encantada. Su nombre era Lainie.

-Bueno niñas a dormir-dijo el rey-Excepto tú Shadow, quiero que te quedes, voy a proponerte algo.

La chica se dio vuelta con el ceño fruncido. Y espero a que su padre comenzara a hablar.

-Compartirías tu dulces con uno de los hijos de Cordelia?-dijo sonriendo

-Para eso me llamaste?-dijo molesta

-Si-dijo riéndose

-No tiene sentido que me lo preguntas si después tratas de convencerme y haces lo que quieres…-dijo la chica fastidiada. Y lista para salir de la habitación.

-Espera! Te daré el triple de golosinas si las compartes…-dijo tratando de convencerla.

-Ok-dijo la chica dándose vuelta con una pequeña sonrisa.

El padre satisfecho, le dio permiso para retirarse. La chica se dirigió por el pasillo en camino a su habitación.

-Oíste eso Teddy? Nos darán el triple de golosinas si lo compartimos con el hijo de Cordelia-dijo hablándole al oso que reposaba en su brazo.

Al día siguiente:

Shadow Pov's

Ya eran las 6 de la tarde. Hoy era el día en que la familia Sakamaki se mudaba al castillo del rey. El camión de mudanza ya había llegado y desempacado todas las cosas que tenía. Algunos empleados estaban acomodando las cosas en los cuartos y los demás preparando el salón para la cena. Fui habitación por habitación, tratando de averiguar qué clase de chico eran cada uno. Nada fuera de lo común, hasta llegar a una habitación lila. Había demasiados muñecos, y libros. Interesante… -me dije a mi misma.

-Princesa, Shadow-dijo un sirviente haciendo reverencia-el rey me envió a pedirle que se aliste para el banquete.

-Gracias-dije entrando a mi habitación.

Prepare la ropa con la que me bañaría, deje a Teddy en el sofá de mi habitación, para que no se mojara. Y entre a bañarme.

Cuando termine de bañarme, me puse unos pescadores negros y zapatillas botitas del mismo color. Una camisa blanca y un chaleco pequeño, también negro. Me peine, y me deje el pelo suelto como siempre. No daba demasiada vueltas para vestirme, realmente me daba igual.

Salí del baño y busque a Teddy con la mirada, pero no lo encontré. Lo busque por toda la habitación y no lo encontré.

Estúpidas!-grité, sabía que habían sido Lainie y May. Esas dos siempre se la pasaban molestándome.

Salí al pasillo apurada y me dirigí a sus habitaciones, cuando entre, solo había maquillaje y ropa tirada por todos lados. Esas bitches me la pagarían.

Bree Pov's

-Chicas! Chicas!-dije tratando de atraparlas- Shadow en algún momento las atrapara y no va a terminar bien-dije cansada, las mayores se dieron vuelta.

-No lo creo, y si nos atrapa, vale la pena verla molesta. Solo queremos divertirnos!-dijo May riendo

-Claro, acaso son masoquistas? No entendieron la vez pasada cuando terminaron 2 días colgadas en el techo del castillo por agarrar a Teddy?-dijo preocupada. Acaso no pensaban?

Las hermanas mayores se miraron entre ellas. Pero ambas sonrieron

-Aun así, es divertido-dijo Lainie corriendo hacia el salón

-Al menos no corran!-dije-No querrán ensuciar su vestidos para los hijos de la prometida de papá.

Lainie y May pararon de correr, se dieron vuelta y sonrieron, para luego seguir su camino hacia el comedor caminando. Ya iba a ser hora de la cena. Faltaban 5 minutos.

Shadow Pov's

Mire mi reloj. Eran las 20:05, ya deberían haber llegado los Sakamaki, eso significa que mis hermanas también están allí. Lainie y May me la pagaran. En el camino hacia el salón, hice una pequeña visita a los cuartos de Lainie y May, y les di donde más le duele. A Lainie le rompí todo su maquillaje y algunos zapatos. Y a May le queme algunos vestidos y los moje con agua, para que no provocara un incendio.

Baje hacia las puertas del salón, estaban cerradas, y podía escuchar las risas de mis hermanas. Una pequeña risa psicópata salió de mis labios. Esto sería divertido.

Bueno! Eso es todo por hoy. Estoy tratando de hacer a Shadow con la actitud de mi prima. No hay mucha diferencia con la actitud de Kanato. Yo soy Bree :D. Ayato es mío! Bitches! Comenten si les gusto o no. Acepto críticas. Por cierto quería aclarar que el Teddy de Shadow y De Kanato, son los mismos. Con la única diferencia es que un Teddy tiene el parche en la izquierda y el otro en la derecha. XD


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Banquete

Kanato Pov's

Observaba a las hijas mayores del rey. Estaban jugando a los pases con un oso que podría ser el gemelo de Teddy. Abrasé a mi oso fuerte, temiendo que esas locas vinieran por mi Teddy.

La puerta se abrió de par en par dejando entrar a una chica más o menos de mi edad. Supongo que era una de las princesas. Con el pelo castaño y lila en las puntas. Sus ojos eran violetas como los míos. Y se veía enfadada. Todos se habían girado para verla. Ella al parecer observaba a sus hermanas mayores jugar con el oso. Las hermanas se habían quedado quietas y estaban pálidas.

-Denme a Teddy!-dijo tratando de contenerse las ganas de atacarlas.

Las hermanas se miraron entre ellas y negaron.

-Padre…-dijo molesta

-Eh e-dijo tartamudeando- Chicas devuélvanle a Teddy a su hermana-dijo nervioso. Esto se pondría feo.

-Nunca-dijo la mayor riendo nerviosamente.

-Si! Nunca!-dijo la otra

-Quieres a Teddy? Ven por el!-grito

Shadow Pov's

Mire de reojo hacia la mesa. Estaba toda la familia Sakamaki, estaban callados. Mi padre estaba nervioso. Sabía que no podía interrumpir.

Me acerque a ellas pero cuando estaba a un metro de ambas. Se separaron y comenzaron a lanzar a Teddy de un lado para el otro. Ya me cansé, trate de contenerme para no dejar a papa en vergüenza pero no, los cerebros de gansos no saben cuándo comportarse

-Jajaja, nunca lo ten…-May no pudo terminar

Use mis poderes para estampar a ambas contra la pared. A May contra la pared de la derecha y Lainie a la izquierda. Teddy quedo levitando en el aire. Me acerque a él y lo agarre y lo abrasé. Luego sonreí.

-Estamos juntos de nuevo… no, Teddy? Nunca más te dejare solo-lo abrase fuerte

Mis hermanas, quienes hace rato estaban inconscientes, se levantaron.

-Auch-dijeron sobándose la cabeza-Oye! Por qué hiciste eso?

-Les advertí que no agarraran a Teddy o se las verían conmigo…-dije arreglándole la ropa a Teddy.

-Estúpida-dijo Lainie y lanzo una bola de fuego hacia mí, pero yo la envié de vuelta a ella. Así que el fuego que lanzo le regreso a ella, pero lo esquivo, solo se quemó la punta de su vestido.

May trato de hacer lo mismo, pero con una bola de agua. Paso lo mismo, nada más que May no logró esquivarla y quedo totalmente empapada.

-Ellas aun no aprenden. Verdad Teddy?-dije con una voz totalmente inocente

No pude evitar reírme. Algunos de hermanos Sakamaki también se reían.

-May, Lainie, vayan a cambiarse por favor, y regresen. Shadow, ven siéntate.

Me dirigí a la mesa y me senté al lado de Bree. Quien estaba preocupada.

-Trate de detenerlas pero no me hicieron caso-dijo mirando hacia abajo.

-No importa, tu no tuviste la culpa y en todo caso, yo ya me vengue-dije sonriente.

-Por cierto, todavía no nos presentamos, te estábamos esperando.

-Ah-dije sin ganas-Dejemos que papá nos presente.

Bree sonrió y comenzamos a hablar de cualquier cosa. Hasta que mis hermanas llegaron, todos se habían girado a verlas, venían enojadas, al parecer habían descubierto la sorpresa que les deje a ambas. Yo comencé a reír, y Bree me miraba confundida.

-Papa!-dijeron chillonas

-Shadow nos…-dijo Lainie, pero mi padre las interrumpió.

-Bien ahora que todas mis hijas están presentes, es hora de las presentaciones!-dijo más fuerte. Todos se pararon y se pusieron en frente de la mesa formando un circulo

-Oh sí!-dijo Cordelia encantada- Yo comienzo. Bueno, como ya saben, soy Cordelia, la nueva prometida de su padre-decía en un tono… burlón)?

Y esta mujer de donde salio? No la conozco pero ya me cae mal. Y cuando alguien me cae mal, es para siempre.

-Ahora, mis hijos. Él es Shu, es el mayor, tiene 19-dijo señalando un chico a un chico con el cabello más o menos rubio y ojos azules el hizo una reverencia.

-Él es Reiji, el hermano de Shu, tiene 18-dijo señalando, cabello morado oscuro, con ojos rosas y mirada seria. Usaba anteojos. El también hizo una reverencia.

-Él es Subaru, tiene 16 años, es el menor-dijo señalando a un chico albino con ojos rojos, que hizo una reverencia.

-Luego ellos son mis hijos de sangre, son trillizos. Él es Ayato-y señalo a un chico pelirrojo, con ojos verdes, el hizo una reverencia y cuando se levantó, nos guiño el ojo a todas-Él es Raito-dijo señalando a otro pelirrojo de ojos verdes con un sombrero en su cabeza. Él se acercó a todas y dio un beso en la mano, una por una. Cuando llego a mí, me susurro en el oído:

-Tiene una sangre muy dulce, princesa-me susurro sonriendo, yo solo mire hacia otro lado. No podía golpearlo, no ahora…

-Raito! No seas así! Perdónelo princesa, este niño debe aprender ciertos modales…-dijo también mirándolo con mala cara.

-Ah por cierto me estaba olvidando, él es Kanato, tiene 17, al igual que sus hermanos-dijo señalando a un chico con pelo lila y ojos del mismo color, que tenía un oso igual a Teddy. Primero lo observe a él, y el hizo lo mismo, luego mire a su oso, era idéntico, ambos tratábamos de ver una diferencia, pero eran iguales. Luego me di cuenta de que el parche de mi peluche estaba en el lado derecho y el del tenía el parche en el ojo izquierdo. Sonreí al notar que si había una diferencia. Lo mire a la cara aun sonriendo, él también sonrió.

-Bueno, un gusto joven, es mi turno de presentarme, ya me deben conocer. Ellas son mis hijas-dijo sonriendo mientras nos unía a todas en sus brazos, yo, que estaba al costado, me separe rápidamente, no me gustaba que me aprieten

-Ella es May, la mayor, tiene 19 años-dijo señalando a mi hermana, ella tenía el pelo negro y corto, tenía los ojos negros, ella se acercó a todos y les dio un beso en la mejilla, ninguno se lo esperaba

-Ella es Lainie, tiene 18-señalo a Lainie, ella tenía el pelo negro, al igual que May, pero ella lo tenía largo, con ojos azules, ella hizo lo mismo que May y se acercó a todos para besarles en la mejilla

-Ella es Bree, también tiene 18, no es mi hija de sangre, era de mi hermano, pero falleció-dijo mirando hacia otro lado, yo apoye mi mano en su hombro, en señal de que la apoyaba, aunque no me gustaba el contacto físico, pero sabía que era difícil para ella-Bree tenía el pelo de color castaño claro con puntas rubias y ojos color miel, ella solo hizo una reverencia, no era degenerada como mis hermanas, y es por eso que me caía bien

-Y por último ella es Shadow, es la menor de mis hijas, tiene 17 años y es la heredera al trono-dijo mirándome con orgullo, yo me puse a pensar… por qué dar tanta información? Estaba mirando hacia la ventana con la ventana perdida, pensando que algo estaba tramando, pero sentí un leve empujoncito, era Bree. Ahí reaccione e hice una leve reverencia.

-Bien comencemos a comer-dijo el rey.

Todos se sentaron en los lugares. Yo estaba en medio de Kanato y Bree, no sabía si hablarle o no, decidí que no, no soy muy buena hablando con gente de mi edad. Mi campo de fuerza estaba activado. Sabía que May estaba planeando algo, estaba al frente mío. Me dedique a mirar a la ventana, era una hermosa noche, luego iría al cementerio.

Me distraje tanto, que no noté que May tenía comida en la mano, preparada para lanzármela, pero de nuevo sucedió lo mismo, la comida regreso a ella y dio justo en su vestido.

-No aprendes nunca, no?-dije mientras una risita se escapaba por mi boca

-Idiota-dijo entre dientes mientras agarraba una servilleta y se limpiaba el vestido.

Bree reía conmigo y al parecer Kanato y Raito se aguantaban las ganas de reír.

Comenzamos a comer, todo estaba en silencio, los únicos que hablaban eran mi padre y la tal Cordelia, ambos reían. Teddy y yo ya habíamos terminado de comer. No veía las horas de que mi padre nos diera la orden de retirada, era aburrido…

Todos ya habían terminado de comer, la música comenzó a sonar, y mi padre y Cordelia salieron a la pista de baile. La mesa quedo en silencio. A veces, se sentía el sonido de los anteojos de Reiji siendo acomodados. O los tacones de Lainie que tocaban el piso.

Ayato le sonrío a Raito, y el también, ambos asintieron. Se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a nosotras. Ay no!-me dije a mi misma de mala gana.

-Princesa, me concedería esta pieza?-dijo Raito tomando mi mano y besándola. Lo peor era que no podía negarme.

-Claro-dije mirando a otro lado. Ayato ya se había ido con Bree.

Lleve a Teddy conmigo a la pista de baile mientras seguía a Raito. Llegamos a un lugar apartado y él se acercó a mí, me tomo de la cintura y me empujo contra él, haciendo que Teddy se aplastara entre nosotros. Suspiré, esta sería una noche muy larga. Observe a la mesa. Solo quedaban Subaru y Kanato.

Reiji estaba con May y Shu estaba con Lainie. Mientras los observaba, sentí que la mano que Raito tenía en mi cintura, se deslizaba hacia abajo. Lo tome rápidamente antes que llegara a mi trasero.

-Hey!-lo mire enojada

-Sé que me deseas-susurro en mi oído mientras se reía.

-No te deseo!-dije entre dientes.

-Me dejarías beber de tu sangre?-dijo pasando su mano por mi cuello suavemente.

-No! Jamás!-dije molesta

Kanato Pov's

Estaba molesto. Raito sabía que quería a la princesa para mí, y decide ir a bailar con ella. Y se atreve a tratar de poner su mano en su trasero!

Ella se veía molesta… Qué será que le está susurrando?

-Quieres ir a bailar con la princesa Teddy?-le pregunte suavemente.

-Bien, vamos-dije levantándome de mi asiento.

Shadow Pov's

-Besame-dijo acercándose a mí, peligrosamente. Yo mire a ambos lados, nadie nos miraba, aproveche para darle una patada en la entre pierna.

-Ahh-dijo retorciéndose de dolor, pero sonriendo- Difícil eh? Me gustan las chicas difíci…-Raito fue interrumpido por Kanato que apareció a nuestro lado.

-Raito. Me dejarías bailar con la princesa?-dijo mirándome

-Sí, claro hermanito-dijo abriendo paso y guiñándome un ojo. Se acercó a mi oído para su susurrarme algo pero no pudo porque Kanato me acerco a el rápido pero suavemente.

Comenzamos a bailar de un lado a otro, yo no lo tomaba del hombro, porque tenía a Teddy en mi mano derecha, al igual que él no me tomaba de la cintura, porque tenía a su oso en su brazo derecho. Aun no sabía cómo se llamaba.

-Como se llama?-dije curiosa.

-Teddy-dijo sonriéndome, tenía una linda sonrisa… esperen… Teddy?

-Teddy?-pregunté, el asintió

-Y el tuyo?-dijo mirando a mi Teddy

-Teddy…-dije susurrando confundida

* * *

><p><strong>Ese es el capítulo de hoy, siento haberme demorado… Por cierto, no sé cómo llamarlo al rey vampiro, él no es Tougo Sakamaki, porque obviamente no puede ser. Eh… tuve que cambiar un poquiiiiiiiito la personalidad de Kanato y la de Shadow porque si no jamás terminaría el fic. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, espero sus reviews.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Juntos por siempre?

-Teddy… tienen el mismo nombre… son hermanos-dijo Kanato viendo a ambos peluches.

-Si…-dije asintiendo.

-Tu Teddy y mi Teddy-dijo sonriendo. Yo también sonreí. El estaba por volver a hablar pero mi padre lo interrumpió.

-Shadow, Kanato. Acaso bailaran toda la noche?-dijo el rey desde la puerta de entrada al salón. Mire a todos lados, ya no quedaba nadie.

-Eh! No…-dije negando.

-Apaguen las luces cuando se vallan-dijo retirándose.

-Nos vemos Kanato-dije sonriendo, él se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla y señalo la suya esperando que yo le diera el suyo. Le di un beso en la mejilla y me aparecí en el cementerio. Camine hasta llegar a la tumba de mi madre. Me arrodille en frente de ella y la mire con disgusto. Me aleje y me senté en un banco que estaba cerca de ahí.

-Ya no la queremos para nosotros, verdad Teddy?-dije mirando a mi oso.

-Ella jamás nos quiso…-dije asintiendo-No le importábamos. Pero ahora ella es la que no nos importa. Eso se siente mejor, no es cierto Teddy?-dije mirando al oso.

Me quede en silencio y me dedique a observar el paisaje, el cementerio era viejo pero era limpio y agradable, los años que pasaron lo hicieron más bello y digno de admirar. Todas las noches venia al cementerio con Teddy para observarlo, algunas veces me sentaba en el asiento o si no en un árbol que daba sombra a algunas tumbas, donde podías ver la luna claramente.

-Buenas noches-dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

-Kanato? Qué haces tú aquí?-dije confundida.

-Quieres que me vaya?-me dijo molesto.

-Yo jamás pedí que te fueras-dije sonriendo, él sonrió también.

Se sentó a mi lado y se quedó en silencio. Ambos observábamos la belleza que ofrecían las tumbas y las flores marchitadas sobre ellas.

-Vienes al cementerio seguido?-preguntó Kanato rompiendo el silencio.

-Todas las noches-dije con una voz suave

-Ya veo-dijo Kanato sonriendo

-No te parecen agradables la oscuridad y el olor a muerte que ofrece el cementerio?-le pregunté.

-Me encanta-dijo Kanato suave

-Son fríos y silenciosos…-continúe.

-Un mundo sin temor-dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo. Nos miramos fijamente, me di cuenta de lo que hacía y desvié mi mirada hacia una tumba. Kanato se acercó más a mí. Y me susurro en el oído.

-Te pongo nerviosa?-susurro sonriendo.

Yo giré mi cara. Haciendo que nuestras caras queden muy cerca.

-No-negué, aunque si estaba nerviosa.

-Que lastima…-dijo pasando una mano por mi cabello. Sonrió y se quedó a mi lado.

-Aquella tumba… es la de tu madre?-pregunto Kanato.

-Si-sonreí.

-Tú la mataste-afirmo sonriendo. Yo asentí mientras me reía.

-La acuchille y luego la incendie-dije riéndome.

-Como era la relación entre ustedes dos?-pregunto Kanato mientras se acomodaba en asiento, pasando una pierna al otro lado del asiento, quedando con las piernas abiertas.

-Pues… no era muy buena, ella me presionaba para casarme, pues quería que sea la nueva reina para que ella pudiese ser asesinada por mi padre-dije con la mirada fija en su tumba-Yo no lo toleré y la asesine yo misma-dije mientras ladeaba un poco mi cabeza. El pareció entender la historia- Como es su relación con su madre?-pregunte.

-Mis hermanos y yo no la soportamos, pero nuestro padre la dejo a cargo de nosotros por lo tanto no podemos independizarnos. El la dejo porque lo engañaba con su hermano-dijo Kanato serio- Ayato iba a asesinarla pero no pudimos porque luego se convirtió en la prometida del rey vampiro y no podríamos asesinarla-dijo mirando hacia abajo.

-Ya habrá una oportunidad para matarla-dije poniendo una mano en su hombro en forma de consuelo. El levanto la cabeza y sonrió.

-Adentrémonos en el bosque-dijo sonriendo.

-Para qué?-pregunte confundida.

-No lo sé, quiero caminar-dijo tomando de la mano y levantándome del asiento.

Caminamos hacia el bosque tomados de la mano, abrazando a nuestros osos. Seguimos y seguimos caminando. Todo estaba oscuro, pero así estaba bien.

-Estoy cansado-dijo Kanato cuando ya estábamos en el medio del bosque.

-Pensé que querías venir a caminar-le dije cabreada.

-Pero ya me quiero ir-dijo enojado-Hace rato me quiero ir.

-Y porque seguiste caminando?-le pregunte yo enojada.

-POR QUE NO QUERIA QUE TE FUERAS SOLA!-gritó

-ME HUBIESES DICHO QUE YA NO QUERIAS CAMINAR Y VOLVIAMOS AL CASTILLO-le grité. Kanato se comenzó a llorar.

-No me grites-dijo sollozando.

-Lo siento-dije mientras me acercaba a él y comenzaba a secar sus lágrimas con un pañuelo que yo tenía. Luego le di un beso en la mejilla, lo tome de la mano y nos aparecimos en el castillo.

-Te vas a dormir?-preguntó Kanato. Yo asentí sintiéndome mal por lo que había pasado hace rato.

-Siento haberte gritado-dije acariciándole la mejilla.

-No importa-dijo sonriendo- Te perdono si me dejas dormir contigo hoy y me das otro beso en la mejilla-dijo aun sonriendo dulcemente. Yo lo pensé un poco. Y asentí, lo tomé de la mano y subimos a mi habitación.

-Voy a cambiarme-dijo Kanato yéndose de la habitación.

-Está bien-dije tranquila. Aproveche y decidí cambiarme antes de que llegara Kanato, mi pijama consistía en un short corto negro y una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas adornada con algunos moños negros en el borde de la manga. Mis medias eran negras y me llegaban antes de la rodilla. Comencé a cepillar mi cabello para que mañana no despertara con el cabello alborotado.

Kanato entro en la habitación, y se sentó en la cama, se quedó observándome, me di la vuelta. Y lo mire a los ojos.

-Que sucede?-pregunté. No me contesto. Me acerque a él, y él me siguió con la mirada, me senté a su lado y le pase una mano en frente de la cara.

-Me escuchas?-pregunte.

No me respondió, me quede a verlo confundida. De repente me tiro a la cama y se puso sobre mí. Comenzó a lamer desesperadamente mi cuello. Suspiré, no quería hacer esto pero bueno. Lo lancé a la pared y cayo sentado. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y supe que lloraría. Me levante de la cama y lo tomé de la mano, lo levante y el comenzó a sollozar. Noté que había una herida en su frente. Le salía un poco de sangre. Lo lleve al baño aun de la mano.

Ya adentro, deje a Teddy en una silla que se encontraba al lado del espejo. Lamí un poco de la sangre de Kanato y luego moje un pañuelo con agua, lo estruje y lo pase por la herida, suavemente para que le doliera, el gimió de dolor cuando moví el pañuelo para que le curara toda la herida, no era grande, de hecho era pequeña pero sangraba demasiado.

Puse un dedo en sus labios para que no despertara a sus hermanos ya que sus habitaciones estaban en el mismo pasillo. Él se calló y luego quite el pañuelo de su frente, lo observe, había lágrimas secas por sus mejillas. Saque otro pañuelo de la caja y lo moje levemente y lo pase por sus mejillas. Le di un beso en la mejilla a Kanato, agarre a Teddy, tome la mano de Kanato y lo lleve a la cama (Por cierto, era de dos plazas 1313) Él se quedó sentado en la cama mirando hacia abajo, yo rodee sus hombros con mis brazos.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso…-dije susurrando en su oído.

-Lo siento-dijo mirando hacia abajo- Me perdonas?-dijo ladeando su cabeza como un cachorrito.

-Si-asentí- Siento haberte golpeado con la pared-dijo apenada.

-Eso dolió-dijo tocándose la frente. Eso me hizo peor, abrí la mesita de luz que había al lado de mi cama y saque dos chocolates, le di uno a Kanato y el otro me lo quede.

-Mi padre me dijo que te gustan los dulces-dije entregándole la barra de chocolate.

-Los adoro-dijo mientras comía su chocolate.

-No hagas eso-dijo Kanato.

-Qué?-dije confundida.

-No lo lamas así…-dijo Kanato mirando mi boca.

Entendí lo que quiso decir, me sonroje un poco y comencé a morderlo. Pronto ambos nos quedamos sin chocolate, ya estaba por amanecer así que decidí que era hora de dormir. Cerré las cortinas y me acosté en mi cama. Kanato se acostó al lado mío.

-Gracias-dijo susurrando.

-Por qué?-le pregunte confundida.

-Por curarme-dijo Kanato

-No fue nada-dije acariciando su mejilla. Él se quedó callado y luego volvió a hablar.

-Una vez… cuando yo era pequeño… me había lastimado en el brazo y me sangraba. Fui corriendo hacia mi madre y comencé a llorar para que me abrazara, mi traje se estaba ensuciando… ella solo me dijo que tuviera más cuidado-dijo suave- Mi hermano Raito, me dijo que ella me prestaría más atención si la cortada fuera más grande, así que me corte e hice que sangrara más. Fui hacia mi madre y le mostré la herida, pero ella no hizo nada, se quedó hablando con su mejor amiga…-continuo- Recuerdo que nadie me ayudo, solo una de las amigas de mi hermano…-dijo Kanato triste.

-Lo siento-dije aun acariciándolo- Tu historia me recuerda a alguien… pero no recuerdo-dije pensativa. Kanato rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y me atrajo hacia él.

-Quiero que te quedes a mi lado-dijo Kanato- Hasta que yo muera…-dijo el susurrándome.

-Morir? Tú eres un vampiro-dije segura.

-Algún día encontrare a alguien fuerte para poder asesinarme…-dijo sonriendo.

-No quieres vivir-dije con el ceño fruncido. El asintió.

-Uno se cansa de vivir en algún momento. Acaso tu no deseas morir?-dijo confundido.

-No, por eso trato de disfrutar la vida, para que jamás me aburra-dije mirando al techo.

-Yo ya no quiero seguir viviendo, me siento enjaulado-dijo suave. Yo lo mire y comencé a acariciar su cabello.

-Te prometo que te ayudare a ser feliz-dije segura.

-No hagas promesas que no vas a poder cumplir-dijo enojado. Yo no le di importancia a su actitud y le respondí.

-Sabes? Yo jamás en mi vida haría una promesa que no podré cumplirla. Pero antes, tu confías en mí?-pregunté, el asintió- Esa es la razón por la que no te digo algo que no lograre cumplir, solo decepcionaría a alguien que confía en mi- El pareció comprender lo que le dije, y me abrazo más fuerte.

-Te quiero conmigo para siempre-dijo susurrando.

-Siempre es una palabra grande. No deberías usarla con una persona que acabas de conocer-dije también susurrando.

-Pero aun así, siento que yo ya te conozco de hace años-dijo mirándome fijamente como si tratara de reconocer de donde me conoce.

-Durmamos, el sol está por salir-dije acodándome en su pecho dejando espacios para nuestros Teddy's

-Dulces sueños-dijo Kanato.

Me desperté a la tarde y observe como Kanato yacía dormido al frente mío, nuestras caras estaban demasiado cerca así que me aleje un poco más de él, cuando lo hice Kanato volvió a acercarme a él con sus brazos balbuceando no sé qué cosa. Yo contenía mis ganas de reír, porque se enojaría. Decidí despertarlo así que comencé a acariciar su cabello, al ver que no despertaba le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas tardes-dijo susurrando en mi oído.

-Buenas tardes-dije sonriendo-Me puedes soltar-dije mirándolo fijamente.

-Nope-dijo sonriendo y volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.

-Porfa-dije haciendo pucherito.

-Está bien-dijo soltándome, se sentó al lado de la cama y abrazo a su Teddy.

-Voy a cambiarme-dijo yéndose a su habitación.

-Ok-asentí.

Busque ropa en mi armario y me puse un short negro y zapatillas del mismo color, arriba me puse una remera blanca con una camisa blanca y una corbata morada. Encima un chaleco sin mangas, corto y negro. Solíamos vestirnos formalmente en casa. Comencé a cepillar mi cabello.

-Que precioso cabello tiene, princesa-dijo una voz atrás mío. Raito…

-Que haces aquí?-pregunte molesta.

-Oh, no me traté así, me duele el corazón cuando lo hace-dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

Me di la vuelta y lo miré fríamente.

-Que quieres?-dije seria

-Terminar lo que mi hermano no me dejo hacer anoche-dijo acercándose a mí.

-ALEJATE DE ELLA!-gritó Kanato desde la puerta.

-Oh hermanito, que haces aquí? Anduvieron haciendo cosas malas anoche?-dijo riendo.

-NO TE LE ACERQUES!-gritó Kanato acercándose a su hermano.

-Como quieras hermanito… pero yo también quiero divertirme-dijo sonriendo. Luego se giro hacia mí, pero Kanato se puso en frente mío.

-V-E-T-E-gritó Kanato

-Ok, ok, no te pongas así-dijo ofendido.

-Adiós princesa-dijo lanzando un beso por el aire- Nos volveremos a ver.

* * *

><p><strong>Siento haber tardado en el capitulo. Dejen sus comentarios, acepto criticas y tomates. Es difícil hacer a Shadow amable, y a Kanato también. Lei que Kanato tiende a llorar a veces y lo de la historia es real. (En el juego sucede el flashback) Espero que les haya gustado. :D<strong>

**-Bree**


End file.
